


Five Days to Fall in Love

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista!Dean, Cas is such a cutie, Dean's flirty af, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and Cas is oblivious, as usual, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Castiel keeps going to the same cafe during the week and it'sdefinitelynot because of the cute barista.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Bingos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	Five Days to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, how are you? I hope you've had a great weekend and that you're excited for the holidays--I know I am :) I know I should be writing the coda _but_ I haven't had the time nor the right mind to do it yet, but I will, promise. This one is practically just fluff for the WoD Discord bingo (Call Me) e for the SPNGenre Bingo (Coffee Shop AU) and I hope you like it. [ Juniper](https://jimminovak.tumblr.com/) beta'ed and gave this a plot cause I had none. Thank you, you are amazing and this is only good because of you! ❤❤❤

Castiel hurries to the door of the cafe, hands keeping his trenchcoat on top of his head to stop himself from getting wet—well, more than he already is. He lets out a sigh of relief when he finally pushes the door open, the warm air a glorious change from the cold rain. He does his best to shake the water from his hair before crossing the second door,  not wanting to make a mess inside . Thankfully, his coat didn't get too wet and he's not dripping everywhere.  _ Why did I have to forget my umbrella? Damn, Gabriel and his insistence on making me late every single day. _

Castiel looks around the cafe to realize that it's mostly empty, only a few customers sitting at the tables, most of them with a laptop in front of them. There's only a young man behind the counter with his back to Castiel  as he seems to fumble with one of the machines. Castiel watches him for a few seconds, listening to him mutter under his breath about the machine being useless.

Clearing his throat to cover the chuckle that escapes his mouth, Castiel loses his breath when the barista turns to him; he has the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen in his entire life, freckles sprawled over his cheeks and nose just as stars are scattered in the night sky, plush, red lips that cause Castiel’s thoughts to go down a dangerous road, and messy, dark blonde hair that makes it seem  like the barista just got out of a hardcore make-out session—which is all kinds of unfair.

The barista clears his throat with a small smile on his lips, causing Castiel to blink a few times to get out of his own thoughts and tear his gaze away from the man’s lips. Castiel chuckles shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry,  I, uh, got distracted a bit. Mind a thousand miles per hour .”

The barista—Dean, Castiel reads on the name tag—waves him off with an even bigger smile. “No worries,” his voice is warm  and deep , and it sends shivers all over Cas’s body. “So, what’s it going to be?”

“Uhm,” Castiel gives a quick look at the menu behind Dean. “A black coffee sounds good, please.”

Dean taps something on the screen as he grabs a cup from the counter. “Name?”

“Castiel.” That makes Dean look up to him through his eyelashes, a raised brow and the corner of his lips slightly up.

“No offence, but that’s a kind of a weird name,” he says as he writes the name on the cup.

Castiel chuckles softly, feeling a heat on his cheeks. “My parents are a little affectioned with religion so they gave me and my brothers angel names.”

Dean nods as Castiel hands him the money. “Well, can’t say the name doesn’t suit ya.” 

He winks at him before he turns to get Castiel’s coffee ready. Castiel is more than sure his whole face is red by now and his mouth hangs open for a few seconds as he stares at Dean’s broad back.  _ Was that a flirtation? _ The words come to his mind but Castiel can’t find his voice to  actually  say them.

A few seconds later, Dean hands him his coffee with a smile and Castiel barely manages to force a  _ thank you _ out of his mouth before he’s hurrying out of the door, not failing to hear Dean laughing  softly behind him.

The next day doesn’t have any rain but it’s still cold and windy, and Castiel is more than happy to have the warmth of his coat. His steps are also less hurried today, having been able to leave the house before Gabriel woke up. Castiel takes the same path he did the day before, stopping in front of the cafe, staring at the sign above him.

Just thinking about meeting that bartender, Dean, again, is enough to make Castiel blush. He wastes a few minutes—or ten, but who’s counting?—arguing with himself whether he should go in or just walk away. Seeing Dean  _ seemed _ like a great idea, but now it also seems like a horrible idea, considering Castiel has no idea how to act in front of Dean and would probably embarrass himself even more than  he did the day  before.

He eventually sighs deeply and walks in, only to be hit by surprise: Dean isn’t there. Instead, there’s another man with a light scruff, blue eyes, a cap on top of his hair, smiling friendly at the current customer. His name tag reads  _ Benny _ and his accent sounds heavy and southern. Castiel doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed that Dean isn’t there; maybe it’s for the best, as Castiel won’t be able to embarrass himself  _ again _ .

Castiel waits at the end of the line, fishing for his money in his pocket, keeping it on one of his hands as he gets his phone with the other. He checks his classes for the day to make sure he didn’t forget anything at home. He barely notices the line moving until he hears a voice that makes his head snap up; Dean’s at Benny’s side, taking the cups and preparing the orders, with that same,  _ dazzling _ smile. If possible, he seems even more handsome than the day before— which should be impossible and totally unfair .

He doesn’t actually hear what they’re saying, feeling a heat coming up his neck,  and he curses himself for it . Castiel almost trips on his own foot as he approaches the counter, placing his hands on it to avoid falling down. Benny smirks as Dean turns to look, his smile growing, showing his annoyingly perfect teeth.

The heat in Castiel’s cheeks grows stronger and he coughs awkwardly before adjusting his position. Dean walks closer after handing the cup to a young girl, stopping by Benny’s side. “Hey, Castiel. Back for another one of my sweet coffees?”

Benny focuses his gaze on Castiel with an arched brow. “Wait,  _ you’re _ Castiel? The angel guy Dean couldn’t stop talking about yesterday?” 

Dean bumped his shoulder against Benny’s, rolling his eyes fondly. “Shut up, Benny. Another coffee today, Cas?”

Castiel nods as he swallows thickly. “Yes, please.”

He hands the money to Benny as Dean grabs a cup without waiting for Benny to write Castiel’s name, turning to fill it with coffee. Castiel doesn’t fail to notice that Benny is still grinning as he hands his change, and he keeps throwing him looks. He knows his cheeks are still red as he walks to the other end of the counter, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits for Dean to finish his coffee.

Castiel tries to keep his gaze anywhere but Dean but his eyes seem to have a mind of their own; they keep going back to Dean, the way his hands move as he works, the muscles moving  along underneath the skin, and just a hint of what Castiel thinks is a tattoo disappearing under his shirt. He barely even notices Dean is handing him his cup at first, needing to blink a few times.

Their fingers brush slightly, sending a whole new wave of heat to Castiel’s cheeks and  causing butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach. Dean gives him a mischievous smile and a quick wink. “Hope to see you tomorrow again, Cas.”

Castiel tries to smile despite his nervousness, hands sweating as he grips the cup tightly. “Yes, I’ll, uh, yes, I-I’ll try to swing by tomorrow. Thank you,” he hurries the words out of his mouth as he walks backwards.

Castiel almost hits one of the stools before he turns and hurries out of the door of the cafe. He still hears Dean’s chuckle and Benny’s voice saying, “I can see why you mentioned him yesterday, brother. He’s cute.”

That almost makes Castiel turn back but he’s already out of the door and he doesn’t even know what he would do if  he did turn. That doesn’t stop him from spending the whole day thinking about Benny’s words;  _ does Dean really find me cute? _

__

On Wednesday, Castiel takes a bit longer picking his outfit before going out of the house; he tries to tame his hair so it doesn’t look like he just got out of bed, he makes sure to use the cologne he likes the most, and chooses a shirt that fits him just a little bit better. Obviously, it’s not for Dean, doesn’t matter what Gabriel says—Castiel just wants to feel better about himself and that’s all. He keeps his trenchcoat—he doubts there’s anything that would make him give up on it—as he walks to the front door.

“That trenchcoat ain’t getting you your man, Cassie!” Gabriel shouts from the kitchen, making Castiel roll his eyes as he grabs his keys. He leaves the house without bothering to answer his brother.

He could’ve had coffee at home—one thing Gabe  _ does _ know how to make is coffee—but Castiel would rather get Dean’s coffee; he enjoys Dean’s coffee as much as he enjoys seeing the barista, so it's a win-win situation. He keeps his hands buried in his pockets, not really paying attention to his path—he can walk to the college by muscle memory alone at this point— but more worried on how he should talk to Dean once he gets there. 

_ It’s not like I know how to flirt. Gabriel was always better at this than I, but I could  _ never _ ask for his help. He would definitely embarass me if anything. _ Castiel sighs as he crosses the street to the coffee shop.  _ I should just be myself, right? Isn’t that the advice everyone always gives?  _ He stares at the sign of the cafe for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. Dean’s behind the counter making the coffees while Benny takes the orders. Castiel feels his cheeks burn hot when he remembers Benny’s words from the day before and he can’t help but feel some hope; maybe Dean really does think he’s cute and Castiel just needs to be brave enough to ask him out. The worst thing he coulld receive is a no and, if that happens, he just won’t go to the cafe ever again; he would hardly bum into Dean outside of there, anyway, so he would be safe enough.

As he waits in line, Castiel tries to flatten his hair a little more, forcing it to stay the way he wants; which, of course, doesn’t happen. Sighing, Castiel gives up, letting his hands fall to his side as he approaches the counter. Benny smirks when he recognizes Castiel, leaning on his arms to get closer to him. 

“Fancy seein’ ya here again, Castiel. Back for another one of Dean’s wonderful coffees, aren’t ya?”

Castiel scratches his neck with a smile, eyes moving fastly to look at Dean talking to a costumer. “I guess, yes. They’re addicting.”

“I feel ya. I’m pretty sure Dean doses ‘em up with somethin’ for it to taste better.” Benny taps at his screen as Castiel hands him the money. “You should try one of his Peppermint Hot Chocolate one day. They’re amazing.”

He nods when Benny hands him his change, smiling shyly. “I definitely will, thank you.”

Benny tips his head before turning to the next costumer, Castiel walking to the other end of the counter. Dean didn’t seem to have noticed him yet and Castiel waits anxiously as Dean finishes making his coffee, heart beating hard and fast against his ribcage, his hands sweaty.  _ You can do this, Castiel. You just have to ask Dean if he would like to go out with you one day. That’s easy.  _ But… what if Dean isn’t that much into him anyway? What if he’s just flirty by nature and doesn’t even notice it?  _ What if I offend him? _

Dean turns as he pushes the lid on the cup, smiling brightly when he sees Castiel. 

“Cas! Nice to see ya.” 

Castiel tries to smile back at him despite his nervousness, accepting the cup from Dean’s hands. “Y’know,” Dean says as he observes Castiel for a while. “I think I like your messy hair better.”

Castiel raises his hand to his hair, suddenly self-conscious about it. “Oh, I… just… wanted to do something different with it for once, I think.”

“Well, it still looks amazing on you,” Dean brings in, leaning on the counter with his chin on his hand, “But messy looks even better..” Dean winks at him before turning to Benny and taking the cup he hands him.

Castiel’s cheeks burn intensely as he clears his throat and tries to make his voice work, but he can’t think of anything to say; his mind is totally blank and useless. Instead, he barely chokes out a “Thank you,” before running out of the door, praying that Dean hadn’t noticed his reaction.  _ I’m sure everyone in the cafe noticed your reaction, Castiel. You’re not exactly subtle, you know _ , a voice too close to Gabriel’s says in his mind and Castiel tries to push it away. One more day wasted and he should definitely start thinking about never showing up there again.

Castiel rushes to the other side of the street, raising his hand in apology to the driver that honks at him, and runs to the cafe, panting as he pushes the door open. There isn't anybody in sight, not even behind the counter, and Castiel starts to think that maybe it's about to close when there are sounds of footsteps coming from the kitchen. He sighs in relief when he sees Dean, smiling when he catches Dean’s eye.

Dean seems to be surprised by him, stopping at the spot for a second before smiling back at Castiel, drying his hands in a dishcloth. "Cas. I was worried when you didn't show up this morning. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I was late to class this morning and had to rush, sorry.” Castiel walks closer, rubbing his neck. . “I… don't have any classes this afternoon, though, so I thought I could come over now." Castiel shrugs, watching Dean with a hesitant smile."If you're serving."

"Of course, c’me here" Dean waves Cas closer as he quickly puts his apron on. "We're usually empty at this hour anyway so I'm the only one who stays."

Castiel takes his trenchcoat off before sitting on a stool in front of Dean. "You stay here all alone?"

Dean shrugs as he turns the coffee machine on. "I don't mind, actually. It's nice; I have the place to myself and I can get some of my work from college done during this time, just me and my music and  _ tons _ of coffee."

Dean turns to him with a bright smile and Castiel can't help but smile back. "What are you majoring in, Dean?"

"History. And you? You said something about classes." Castiel accepts the cup that Dean hands to him, hand reaching for his wallet. Dean stops him with a smile. "It's on the house today, don't worry."

Castiel blushes and shakes his head. "No, Dean, I insist."

"Well, so do I." Dean leans against the counter, raising a meaningful eyebrow. "If you stay and talk to me for a while, it's already paid."

Castiel smiles, thankful for the opportunity. "Okay, I guess I can do that."

Dean grins and Castiel finally feels like he can actually keep a conversation with Dean; just the two of them, alone. Castiel can actually pull this off and get to know Dean more, maybe find out if Dean's actually  _ that  _ much into him. And they do, in fact, have a wonderful afternoon. One cup of coffee turns to four, leaving Castiel buzzing with caffeine, and he barely notices the time pass by until the sun starts to set.

Castiel smiles as he walks down the street, smiling into the collar of his coat as he approaches the coffee shop. It’s unbelievable empty today, only two costumers at the tables and Dean cleaning the counter. Castiel runs his fingers through his hair before pushing the door open, the noise making Dean raise his head and smile when he sees Cstiel.

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean throws the dishcloth somewhere in the kitchen as he raises a brow. “Guess you’re not late today, huh? You’re actually…” He looks at the clock on the wall. “Quite early.”

Castiel chuckles as he grabs his wallet. “I am. My classes start  _ way _ too early today so I really need that coffee.”

“You certainly do.” Dean grabs a cup and writes Castiel’s name on it before turning to the coffee machine. 

Castiel places the money on the counter as he watches Dean working, the smell of fresh coffee filling the coffee shop. Castiel can also smell some delicious cupcakes that make his mouth water, and he looks through the glass, wondering if he should take one; breakfast didn’t happen so he should grab something to eat before going to college.

Dean turns back to him, smiling when he sees Castiel’s eyes glued to the baked goods. “I know I was the one who baked them but they’re amazing. You should try one. The blueberry one is amazing.”

“I’ll take one, then. See if it’s as good as your coffee.”

Grabbing one of the cupcakes and placing it on a paper bag, Dean smirks. “I would say it’s even better. You’re gonna wanna come here everyday to get one.”

Castiel smiles as he accepts the paper bag and the cup, grabbing some more money to pay for the cupcake. “Can’t say that would be a bad thing.”

“Neither can I.”

Dean stares at him with soft eyes, their hands lingering on each other when Dean hands Castiel his change, and Castiel can feel the eletricity in their touch; Dean’s hand is warm with just a hint of calloused but soft all the same. Castiel wants to keep the touch and the staring, but the sound of the door opening breaks it and Castiel takes his hand back with a shy smile.

“I’ll see you later, Dean.”

“See you later, Cas.”

Castiel walks to the door, turning one last time to see Dean greeting the new costumer, and a smile comes to his lips. He raises the cup to take a sip of his coffee, but then stops and looks at the cup. Under his name is a phone number, and more writing below it..  _ Call me tonight? ;) _ Castiel looks at Dean, who is grinning back at him. Castiel simply raises the cup at him, then disappears through the door. 

As he takes a bite from his cupcake—and Dean was right, it’s even better than the coffee—, Castiel can’t help but think about Dean’s number on his cup and the winky face. He can’t wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/). Come yell at me if you want! :)


End file.
